


Addicted to Distraction

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wartime Sasuke didn't know how he'd ended up fucking his superior but he had and now he was addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imlikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/gifts).



Sasuke didn't know how it started exactly but when you were under the kind of stress his squad was you tried to focus on other things, like staying alive. Things like why he was sleeping with his commanding officer took a back seat. Even if he didn't think about it his body was aware of the need that had developed out of it. He craved the release like he was addicted to it. That was all it ever could be when Kakashi kept his face hidden behind a mask. Even one eye was covered by an eye patch. You couldn't like somebody you didn't know and he didn't know Kakashi. He didn't to either.

He figured it was like a cigarette, it eased some of the stress for a little while. Unlike a cigarette there was no real need to go without it, sex drives didn't run out. A fact that seemed especially true for Kakashi.

He stared at the bright orange book in Kakashi's hands, his eyes linger on the black, finger-less gloves for a moment then he scowled. It seemed incredibly stupid to him the way Kakashi carried it around, reading it when his attention should have been elsewhere. They were at war and yet the man seemed to spend more attention on his damned book than on leading their squad. At least that's what Sasuke told himself was the reason he wanted more than anything to drop that book in their campfire.

Naruto came back from watch and dropped down into their foxhole, mud splashing when one foot hit a puddle that was near invisible in the dark. "Your turn, Asshole. I'm tired, I want something to eat..."

His thoughts interrupted and already in a bad mood, Sasuke glared at the blond then stood up. He grabbed his own rifle and slung it over his shoulder. "Idiot." His loudmouthed teammate would probably get them all killed some day if he didn't learn to shut up. Silently, he pulled himself out of the foxhole and headed off to make the usual rounds.

They didn't have orders at the moment beyond being told to hold their position and wait for further instructions. He took it to mean that they were either surrounded or cut off and therefore useless. It didn't matter either way to him which it was but it annoyed him that it interfered with his personal goals. For him to accomplish those, Sasuke needed to fight more not sit around and wait to be attacked. Kakashi worked with him on learning hand to hand combat but it wasn't enough and he knew it. You could put a soldier through endless amounts of training but they only _really_ learned how to kill by killing.

He followed the route they'd set up, circling the camp and checking traps. It didn't take much effort and the monotony of it only served to irritate him further. The circuit only took him a half hour to complete, which was considerably faster than the other members of his small squad. He could have taken his time but he had other motivations to finish it quickly.

He stopped and leaned his gun against the tree as he waited. Kakashi always took forever to get there, which never failed to grate against Sasuke's nerves. Scowling, he leaned against one of the trees to wait.

The minutes ticked off and his irritation grew when there was still no sign of Kakashi. Fishing in one of the pockets he pulled out a flask with a white and red stylized fan on the front of it, raised and slowly becoming scratched from being carried around. His brother Itachi had given it to him before he'd joined the military and it always brought a cold, burning anger up when he touched it. It reminded him why he was here and temporarily cooled the lust he felt.

His brother, his hero, the man who had built him up only destroy him. He'd been a kid when Itachi and betrayed the family and slaughtered them. The authorities had never caught him despite knowing that he'd done and Sasuke intended to fix their mistake by taking care of Itachi himself. It meant he had to learn how to fight, how to kill, and how to do so with the cold efficiency his brother had done it with. He'd found his family after and had been the last one to see Itachi.

Shaking his head Sasuke shoved the thoughts away and returned the flask to his pocket, pulling the originally intended item out and staring at it. The small bottle of mineral oil was given to all military personnel due to the wide range of things it could be used for. Kakashi seemed to have an endless supply of the stuff. Sasuke stared at it and snorted. _'I should get off without him, it'll teach him to stop being late.'_

He smirked then unzipped the front of his pants and shoved the edge of his boxers under his balls and half hard cock. Clicking the top open he poured a little on himself before tucking it back in his pocket. Leaning against the tree with one hand, Sasuke closed his eyes and stroked himself trying to concentrate on how it felt and not on a certain individual who was pissing him off with his tardiness.

The ache built in his groin as he stroked himself and he was hard panting in no time. Minutes dragged on and he groaned, tightening the muscles in his legs and trying to force himself over the edge with no success. He was hard and desperate and yet completely unable to finish. Something was missing and it wasn't just a cock up his ass. It took him a moment before he realized it was the lack of friction. Kakashi's gloves. "Fuck," he growled under his breath then pulled his sleeve down as a substitute.

"Miss my touch that much?" Kakashi asked, chuckling from just behind him. He slid his  gloved hand over Sasuke's fingers. The other hand brushed over his hip, pushing the edge of his jacket up, and tugging at the fabric of jeans.

His heart jumped in his chest and Sasuke scowled at the fact he hadn't heard Kakashi approach. The soft leather was damp and rough as it rubbed over his skin and he pulled his hand out from underneath Kakashi's and moved it to the trunk of the tree. "Fuck you."

The hand on his cock tightened and then continued the same long strokes. "No, I don't think so. As therapeutic as that might be for you, I like you better like this." Kakashi pushed the jeans down over his ass, followed by the looser fabric of his boxers, then squeezed one bared cheek. "Get the oil out."

Swallowing the groan, Sasuke pulled the early container out again and fumbled with the lid, his fingers slick and making it hard to get it open. He could punch Kakashi for the remark but he wanted to get off and that was unlikely to happen if he tried or maybe it would but he needed to get off _now_ not later.

Kakashi held his other hand out in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand shook slightly as he poured the liquid into Kakashi's palm, his breath harsh in his own ears. He was so close now and yet the closer he got the less he wanted to come. It felt too good, the roughness of the leather glove, the warmth of Kakashi pressing against him, and the cock grinding into his ass promising more even pleasure. The hand disappeared from his line of site and he managed to get the top closed again.

Shifting his weight away from Sasuke, Kakashi slid his fingers down the crack of his ass and rubbed his finger over the tight hole. One finger pushed at the entrance, not with enough pressure to slip inside full but the tip to the first knuckle slid in.

A moan slid passed his lips and Sasuke dropped the bottle. He knew he was being teased, hated how desperate it made him. The finger slipped the rest o f the way inside and his breath caught in his chest, the leather bunched up at his entrance keeping the finger from going any deeper. The slow motions of the finger moving inside him were irregular in contrast to the even strokes of the hand on his cock. Then the finger was gone and he gritted his teeth to keep from whining. 

Kakashi took his hands away and there was the quite sound of a zipper and the rustle of a plastic wrapper, then Kakashi rubbed against him. The length of his sheathed cock slid against the crack of Sasuke's ass as he ground hard against him. He pushed a knee between his spread legs and lined himself up.

The slicked head pushed inside him and Sasuke bit his cheek to keep from crying out. Kakashi never spent very much time stretching him but after so many times his body was getting used to it. At first he'd been pissed and cussed him out but after awhile he'd started to enjoy it more. He tried to push back against the intrusion wanting more, hands slid to his hips stopping him.

"Stroke yourself for me," Kakashi purred.

Sasuke turned his head and glared. "No." He wanted Kakashi's hand on him not his own but he wasn't about to admit it.

The man's visible eyebrow raised. "Then beg."

"No." Rage built up in his chest. Kakashi said things like that to piss him off and he knew it but knowing it didn't change the fact that it pissed him off.

Kakashi just laughed at him then pushed inside the rest of the way, fast and hard. His cock filling every tight inch of Sasuke's ass as he slammed inside then withdrew and slammed in again.

Sasuke grabbed for the tree, panting as he tried to steady himself. The bark dug into his palms and his forearms. The very slight pain was distracting at first and forgotten as Kakashi's fingers slid over his erection. He could feel the need boiling up, pushing him close to the edge and then dangling him over it. His scalp tightened and he panted as he clung to the feeling.

Kakashi's hand slid up Sasuke's side and he pushed on his shoulder as he thrust in again. "Be good for once and tell me you want it," he groaned.

Forced against the tree his shoulder ached slightly. "No." He was _not_ going to beg for his release. Kakashi got off too and he never begged.

"Ask me to let you come," he insisted. This time when he thrust inside he slammed directly into Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke groaned, his head spinning. He managed the word after a moment, his breath still ragged. "No."

Thrusting inside again and burying himself fully Kakashi stopped, his hand wrapped around Sasuke's dick keeping him pressed tightly against him. "I could stop right now, can you? Still think you could get off?"

Ignoring the questions, Sasuke tried to move and couldn't do more than squirm pathetically. He had no doubt if Kakashi stopped he'd be unable to finish or orgasm hard enough for it to matter even if he did. Admitting it though was something he didn't think he could do.

"Come on, not even a 'no' this time?" Kakashi asked, a barely contained laugh in the sound.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on the skin being scraped against the bark and couldn't. "No." Kakashi could take it however he wanted but he'd never admit that it was anything except answer to the last question.

Relaxing his hold slightly, Kakashi withdrew again then thrust in again and again. He never once missed.

Sasuke stopped fighting the moans that bubbled up in his throat and clutched at the tree, trying to stay standing. The glove sliding on his skin and the cock filling him pushed at the last strands of his sanity and he came hard. His cum splashed against the trunk of the tree and his vision blurred and he shuddered his release. Kakashi slammed into him a few more times and then he felt the warmth of cum trapped by the condom. The adrenaline and endorphins made Sasuke feel high and dizzy, his legs wobbled slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Kakashi pulled out of him and leaned against a tree to the side of Sasuke as pulled the used condom off and dropped in the ground, kicking dirt over it.

Sasuke watched him zip himself up then panting sorted his own clothes out. He smirked and leaned back against the tree.

Pulling his book out, Kakashi waved with one hand and moved off into the trees towards camp.

Watching him go, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Addictions were bad for you and this was no exception.


End file.
